


Halloween is on!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The guys are getting ready to be there for the trick-or-treaters





	Halloween is on!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fic-tac-toe card. Squares: Jack O'Lanterns, creepy tree and Eek!

„Wow!“ Percy had climbed out of his car and now admired the house. “You’ve outdone yourself!”

Merlin, who just hauled the last of the Jack O’Lanterns onto the porch and arranged them nicely, beamed. “It was a lot of work.” He wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“How many did you make? A million?” Gwaine pointed at the carved pumpkins.

“Arthur made about ten and I made nineteen. Won’t be able to look at anything pumpkin for a while now, though.” The grin on Merlin’s face got even wider.

“Oh, I bet.” Percy turned and looked at the trees that were made to look even creepier due to some light effects, admired the ghosts hanging from branches and the skulls that seemed the path towards the front door that was adorned with a huge ‘Eek!’-sign.

“Are you sure that’s not too scary? In the end we’re all prepared and no trick-or-treaters will show up?” 

Gwaine nudged Percy’s side. “It would scare you, yes, but the kids? They’re tough these days.” 

Merlin chuckled. “Let’s get inside. Arthur’s already getting dressed up. I hope you have your costumes along. We can’t open the door in our normal clothes! The neighbours’ kids would be very disappointed.”

“What?” Percy side-eyed Gwaine. “You don’t think he’s scary enough?”

Laughing, they made their way into the house. Halloween was on!


End file.
